ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON IV: Hiei X Junko
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! A battle of Anti-Hero of pure darkness X a God of purity! Does Hiei even have a move in his Arsenal that can best Junko's purifying skills, or will she shoot first, never ask questions AT ALL??? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Hiei.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Junko.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning As Hiei was fighting an anonymous foe, that foe wasn't able to fight back. Hiei was about to give the final blow... Hiei: DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!!! He cast the true name, and victory was his. One woman, Junko, witnessed the whole fight, and was impressed by Hiei's performance. She had a conversation with him, with some difficulty for both sides... Junko: Well... You are one talented Demon indeed... Junko smiled while taking a bow, much to the fact that this ticked Hiei off. Hiei: Oh, great. Not another childish fan of mine... Look, lady. If you want my autograph that badly- But Junko stopped Hiei from continuing his sentence. Her next sentences would shock Hiei... Junko: Don't fret, Hiei. I don't need any form of signature from you. In fact, let me in a little secret of mine: I am a divine being with the ability to purify anything... Hiei was shocked, and he isn't normally this stunned in any conversation either. Hiei: ... Junko: Oh, pardon me. Where are my manners? Anyways, how 'bout it; a battle to the death? (Cues AHEAD – TEAM LEVIATHAN CHRONICLE - Shinen no megami Starting from 1:53.) The audience roared Hiei's name, as they want such a brutal fight as well. This dragged Hiei out of his shock only to hear everyone want him to fight Junko. Hiei: I don't know what the hell you said... BUT I ACCEPT!!! The crowd couldn't have cheered any louder. It was official, Hiei, with the crowd on his side would fight the equivalent of a Divine Entity. The two prepared themselves, Hiei with dark Magic and sword, and Junko with her Spell Cards... The Fight NOBODY BLINK... ENGAGE! 59.9-52.6: Hiei wanted Junko slaughtered right away. He pulled out his blade and slashed her once, only to have her teleport to the other side of the arena. 58.1-56.9: Hiei: (Damn. What in the...?) Junko then used the Spell Card: Pure Light of the Palm. This rendered Hiei's Darkness useless, and he never saw this many bullets coming out of Junko. As Hiei was thinking of a counterstrategy, he got hit by one bullet, then a VERY long one, severing him, badly. 51.9-40.3: The next hit, on the other hand, caused an afterimage, which did NOT surprise Junko in any way, as she was surrounded by holy walls that will damage Hiei no matter how close he is. But Junko knew Hiei was behind her, and as Hiei was about to slash her, her wall of bullets straight out massacred Hiei. But Hiei found that Junko couldn't handle an aerial assault, and did so many quick slashes in a blink of an eye, it stopped the process of the Spell Card. But just as Hiei was about to absorb the Dragon's power... 45.7-43.5: Hiei: DRAGON ABSORPTION! Junko already was prepared to use her next Spell Card: Lilies of Murderous Intent. As Hiei was absorbing the Darkness Dragon, he was pierced by a holy energy spire behind him. Hiei's whole body was now vulnerable to any of Junko's abilities. He could now hope he doesn't run out of gas after the fight. He could only use his Jagan Eye, Sword, Physical ability, and Afterimage now... 38.4-26.6: As Hiei came at Junko, he knew non-regular fire won't affect her. After healing from Dragon Absorption... 34.7-32.6: Hiei: FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAME!!! Junko was now on the run. Human Fire is pure, but not Demon Fire. There was nothing in Junko's power to stop this move. Junko had to take it. Hiei made a successful hit, punching her in the gut, and then, the heart. It worked... at first... But despite being unable to purify Human World Fire, Junko easily resisted the attack, albeit with some difficulty. Junko was actually HAPPY Hiei was unable to defeat her yet! Hiei had no time to stall; he punched her in the face, but no bone broke. Junko took this opportunity to use her next Spell Card: Primordial Divine Spirit World... 25.3-12.8: Orbs scattered EVERYWHERE. It was like a wall that if Hiei used Afterimaging, he'd still get damaged afterward. At this point, he decided to put his Dragon Absorption abilities to good use, ramming into the bullets, and swatting them, only to slash a now bloodied up Junko at an amazing 36 slashes a second at best. He then used what's left of his Human-World Fire in a flurry of Fists of the Mortal Flame. At this point, if this didn't work, Hiei would be forced to use his Dragon of the Darkness Flame. But things quickly took a turn for the worse for Hiei. Junko saw that Hiei had an artificially implanted third eye called the Jagan Eye, and decided to try and rip it out. Hiei screamed. Such blood was pouring out of the one thing that allowed Hiei to be able to use his mental abilities. As it was forced out by hand, for the first time in what felt like forever, Hiei actually knew what massive pain was like; he felt more human than demon now. As a result, Junko felt empathy towards the bleeding demon as she crushed the eye. 12.2-0.1: With face pouring with blood, and more gushing out of his socket, Hiei realized he needed to uses the Darkness Dragon after all... Junko used her next Spell Card: Trembling, Shivering Star, which created several walls of bullets. Hiei needed to use his signature move NOW. 10.8-7.4: Hiei: Sorry, you foolish excuse for a God, but I won. DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!!! As Hiei guided his attack towards Junko, the holy bullets only weakened his Dragon. As it got close, it was merely just a thought... There was nearly nothing in Hiei's arsenal that could stop Junko. Worse, the only thing that seemed to penetrate Junko's defenses were wasted. Hiei's arm was now unusable. Junko, sadly walked towards the OVERSPENT Hiei, and picked up his katana. Hiei in a state of pain that would surprise many of his allies had his Katana by the neck. He was powerful, but he couldn't break Junko's defense quick enough... (AHEAD – TEAM LEVIATHAN CHRONICLE - Shinen no megami Ends.) 3.5-0.7: Junko: I'm truly sorry, Impure Demon... But this is the only way... Hiei, unable to even budge, was forced to accept his fate... SLASH!!! K.O.! The crowd was in a state of silent shock. A Low-S Class demon losing to somebody that's technically not a god? Nobody spoke. Not even Junko, who was close to crying even. What rank of power was this entity? Did she even need her full strength to take out Hiei? There were too many questions that needed answering right away. For now, Junko simply walked away from it all. back to Gensokyo... Where she'll be irated further by the Lunarians... Results/Credits (Cues Shadow of the Colossus: The Opened Way Extended) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... JUNKO! Hiei is from Yu Yu Hakusho, owned by SHONEN JUMP. Junko is from Touhou Project, owned by ZUN (Jun'ya Ota). Shinen no Megami is performed by onoken. The Opened Way is from SHADOW OF THE COLLOSUS, owned by Sony Computer Entertainment JAPAN Studio/Team ICO. Epilogue Stranger: John, Status Report. John Calibur: I got me eyes on Hercule Satan, sir! Request permission to strike! Stranger: Permission Granted... John Calibur: YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET KILLING HIBIKI NOW, BITCH! Stranger: If only Ishtar were any smarter... Zonvolt, is the Weapon ready? Zonvolt: Indeed. We just need to find the right foe to fight against it... Let me handle it though... Stranger: Aye, sir... Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Anti-Hero vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:Demon vs God themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain Category:One Minute Melees with Music